


Toalla

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Un momento para dejarse llevar
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Toalla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Espero que te guste, es poquito y se me fue la olla por culpa de tu ya sabes quienes...

Las toallas deberían venderse con manual de instrucciones, explicaciones detalladas sobre su mantenimiento, lavado y un aviso en letras grandes informando de que su uso sobre el cuerpo recién duchado de Shim Changmin puede ser perjudicial para la salud. Es necesario alejar a su compañero, amigo, hermano y ese algo más que no se define, de personas con problemas cardiacos, menores de edad, no conducir ni manejar maquinaría pesada alrededor de un Changmin con una toalla.

No intenta disimular su erección, la sonrisa torcida de Changmin, el brillo en sus ojos le dicen que lo sabe y por supuesto no dejará pasar la oportunidad. Si fuese cualquier otro no lo consentiría. Pero hace mucho tiempo que sabe que él es la excepción que rompe todas sus reglas. 

La parte buena es que están solos en el camerino. La parte mala es que están solos en el camerino. Aunque cierre los ojos puede sentir las gotas resbalando por su cuerpo, intuye la sonrisa escondida y si se descuida puede sentir el deseo como una corriente de aire caliente entre los dos. Se miran durante segundos que se antojan eternos y Changmin se acerca, demasiado pero no lo suficiente, porque tarda lo que parece un millón de años en besarle.


End file.
